


Rinse

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Feelings Realization, Incest, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly porn, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Tension, Teasing, consensual slut-shaming, porn and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shido takes Goro to a ryokan. Of course it’s written off as a business trip, there is a campaign event in Kyoto the next day. Naturally.But the ryokan is an ideal getaway for couples…
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	Rinse

**Author's Note:**

> Hard incest. Probably a dead dove.

Shido called Goro into his office early that Friday.

As usual, Goro was left in the dark wondering why. It could have been something to do with the palaces, their next hit. It could have been a reprimand—not that Shido was particularly keen on doling out reprimands in person. He didn’t want to waste his time. Usually he just sent Goro a stern, disappointed text: _Do better._ And Goro could only steep quietly in his shame and anger for the next several days.

It could have been for sex. That was always a possibility these days, ever since they’d begun this clandestine, forbidden, bizarre, unbridled relationship. Suffice to say: They fucked a lot. Shido was an amorous man (that was one way of putting it) and Goro was…well, Goro was just…he…

Anyway. 

He didn’t have any idea what to expect when he stood in front of Shido’s desk that Friday morning. He bowed from the waist, rising slowly to show respect. Well, respect and…if Shido wanted, he could admire the view of Goro’s back as he rose. Goro knew that Shido’s eyes were wandering eyes. They had a mind of their own. Usually, those eyes knew exactly what they wanted. As did Goro. 

Truth be told, he often felt like a mouse pinned by the glare of a cat.

When he stood up though, Shido wasn’t even looking at him. 

…So, this wasn’t a sex visit. If it were, Shido would be smirking at him or scowling. Or perhaps Goro would already be bent face first over his desk. Held down by a strong arm across his back. Pants down around his ankles. Humiliated in front of the large floor to ceiling window barely a meter away.

No, not right now. Shido was absorbed in his tablet. Eyes running over whatever information he found pertinent today. 

That was fine. Goro glanced to the side. It was fine that Shido didn’t want sex today. Just as well for Goro! He didn’t have to leave this office limping with an awkward smile on his face and a lie about overdoing it at the gym for anyone who asked. Good! One less thing to worry about.

Although…

He bit his lip. He wrapped one gloved hand around his opposite wrist and _squeezed…_

He cleared his throat awkwardly. Shido had forgotten he was there. 

Glancing up, Shido hummed a short, flat note to acknowledge his presence. “Oh. You’re here. Good.” 

He reached into his desk and retrieved a small, long envelope. “Here. I bought you a roundtrip ticket for the bullet train to Kyoto. It leaves tonight at 7:00. Be on time.” 

Goro blinked at the ticket sleeve. He tried to process the information, but nothing in his data bank could produce a reason why Shido wanted him in Kyoto. So he just kept blinking for a long moment. 

“Take it,” Shido barked. As always, disgusted with any sign of indecision. 

Swallowing nothing, Goro took the ticket. Sure enough, it was for the shinkansen. Prepaid in full. “Kyoto…” he mused, trying to sound curious instead of perplexed. “Why Kyoto?” 

Shido typed something into his tablet with one finger. “I have a campaign event at Kyoto Tower on Sunday morning. So I booked us a weekend at a ryokan nearby. I’ve been there a few times in the past. They understand my need for discretion.” 

Goro’s mind reeled. A ryokan…? 

Sure enough, there was another ticket stashed in the envelope alongside the bullet train pass. Except, it wasn’t really a ticket. It was a business card. With an address and phone number for ‘Kinsubaya Inn.’ The card was printed on heavy paper, indicating the upscale quality of the establishment itself, but the print was traditional and plain. A good look for a ryokan. There was a tiny gold dot on the corner of the card. Made with some kind of metallic permanent marker. 

“When you get off the train, find a cab and show them that address. Don’t make any small talk with the driver.” Shido sniffed. “When you get to the inn, tell them you have a reservation in the golden suite and show them that card. Again, say as little as possible.” 

He turned in his chair and looked at Goro head on. The first time they’d shared a look since Goro arrived. Shido sized him up. His eyes purveyed Goro’s body in the way they usually did, before he said, “Wait for me in the room. I’ll join you tonight if I can get out early. But probably tomorrow morning.”

None of this was offered in any kind of way that gave Goro a choice. These were directions. Shido expected them to be followed. 

But Goro felt very uneasy. He held the ticket envelope in both hands, squeezing the corners. 

A ryokan…? His mind churned around the idea. Why did Shido want him in a ryokan? If there was a campaign event, why did he need Goro? Goro was certainly not a part of Shido’s public life. Wouldn’t he want Goro as far away from the event as possible just to avoid suspicion? Or, was there going to be a meeting of their core council at the ryokan at some point that weekend? 

Was there someone in Kyoto Shido needed him to kill? 

Goro steadfastly ignored the shiver of disgust that ran down his spine. Shido was Shido. His plans were his own. No use trying to figure him out without any data to back up his theories. 

“Understood, Shido-san.” 

“Good. Take the rest of today to prepare.” Shido turned back to his tablet. Their conversation was finished. 

It would actually be nice to have a spa getaway for the next few days. Besides, Shido had said nothing about them spending any time together. Except for the room—

The room. A hollow sound rang in Goro’s ears as an idea struck him. Ryokans, especially nice ones like this, were known to be great spots for couples…

Couples…? Were they…? 

Something alive and unruly scratched at the bottom of Goro’s stomach. Like a feral animal. Clawing and biting. Full of its own will. Trying to scramble its way to the surface—

Goro smacked it down. No. No, there would be none of that. First of all, it was nonsense to think that Shido meant for any of this to be romantic. Shido was the exact opposite of romantic in every way! He barely saw a need for foreplay in their sex lives, nonetheless atmosphere and charm! Second of all, Goro did not need anything like romance from his father. He and Shido were business partners first and foremost. Having sex was just something happened as they went along…but they both knew they were father and son. Not that Shido ever addressed the hardships Goro had faced in his life because of that fact. Not that Goro was thinking about changing his plans for revenge at the end of all this, whenever this was going to end….however it ended…

He hated Shido. He wanted to trick him. The more he tricked Shido, the more ammunition he had for later. Yes. That was his primary motivation for doing any of this—

“Akechi-kun, That is all.” 

Shido’s stern words shocked Goro out of his thoughts. Shido was glaring at him. Turned off by the fact that he was still there.

Goro choked the life out of whatever new feeling was trying to rear its head inside of him now. 

“Yes.” He walked backwards towards the door, then saw himself out. 

If Shido wanted him in a ryokan, then apparently he was going to a ryokan. He’d better leave a cute message for his fans on social media to lure them off the trail. He didn’t need to pack much. There’d be yukata and towels for him at the ryokan. 

Well. At the very least, it would be nice to go for a long soak. Rinse away the scum of the city. A hot bath was always welcome.

________________________________

Now Goro sits in a wooden chair on a balcony, facing a mountain view in the suburbs of Kyoto. It’s Friday night and he’s a bit tired from the bullet train. He followed all of Shido’s instructions getting to this place and the staff at the ryokan haven’t shown even the slightest bit of suspicion in his presence. 

The golden suite…the golden suite is nice. It’s several wide rooms tacked together: One expansive, quaintly decorated sitting room. A shower room, with a private bath. A balcony with comfortable seating overlooking the mountains. A toilet (thankfully, a western toilet with all the modern accouterments, Goro would hate having to walk across the inn for the bathroom in the middle of the night, and he doesn’t like the idea of making do with a squatter for a whole weekend). The inn is a nice blend of western and traditional accommodations. The staff delivered a freshly laundered futon to him moments after he arrived. It’s appropriately fluffy and it smells faintly like sandalwood. Very luxurious. Goro feels tired just looking at it…he can’t wait to stretch out on that futon and get a good night’s sleep. 

He’s been running himself ragged these past few months. His schoolwork, his side gig, his television appearances. All the shit with Shido…Goro rubs his reddish eyes, massaging the puffiness beneath them. 

Damn. He’s exhausted. 

It took coming out here, in the quiet countryside where the silence buzzes in Goro’s ears, for him to realize that. The atmosphere is so calm. Immovable. This inn has stood for many years and probably will continue to stand long after Goro is gone. It’s humbling, in a sense. There is modesty in it. And comfort. Goro can’t exactly put his finger on why he finds comfort in this thought yet. 

He changes into a yukata. Standard fare. Course, thin cotton. Grey with blue vertical stripes running up and down. There are geta in the doorway too, if Goro wants, but he decides to wear the more casual paper sandals instead. 

He takes one soak in the communal onsen before bed. It’s wonderful! The cool springtime night air mixed with the steam makes Goro feel like he can breathe! He lounges in the water with his head back against the rocks. Submerged up to his chin. He takes air into his lungs in big gulps. This much oxygen to his brain…

It feels weird. He’s giddy all of a sudden. Too relaxed. Like his limbs might float away in the water if he’s not careful. The image of that in his head makes him giggle. His face is hot and he’s blushing—

Good thing Shido isn’t here to see him like this. 

Goro likes being alone. He likes enjoying the picturesque feel of this onsen on his own. He’s been alone since he was a child—and being alone in a public bath is a rather familiar feeling for him. His mother (if she were still alive) would know why. So this is nostalgic too. 

The stars in the night sky are expectedly beautiful. So visible all the way out here in the country. It’s not a novelty—he’s seen stars before—but a cliche is nice in its own right sometimes.

It’s only natural when Goro reaches down between his legs and realizes he’s gotten it up. Still, it’s surprising when he feels exactly how hard he is. He’s all the way hard, right there in the onsen. There aren’t a lot of people around, but…still. It’s kind of embarrassing to be this hard in a public space. Not only that, he can’t understand why! Why is he so hard all of a sudden? When he feels himself up in the water, his whole body trembles. He can only describe the feeling as anticipation. His body was anticipating being touched, it _wanted_ to be…

He strokes himself for far too long underneath the water. Lazy, languid. Twitching as he gets himself more and more excited. Rocking his hips up into his own hand. 

It would be wrong to cum in the public bath, though, so…

He stops stroking himself when he’s close (taken aback at how quickly he got himself there), and dries off. Thankfully there’s no one around to see his hard-on tenting out from underneath the yukata. It’s pretty late. Regardless, Goro hurries back to the suite as fast as he can. 

When he arrives, he plops down on the futon and throws his yukata open wide. He gives in to all the temptation and masturbates himself hard—way harder than he would do in his own small room in Tokyo. He strokes and strokes himself, fast, squeezing around the tip just like he likes. His feet tangle in the sheets and the discarded yukata. He’s writhing on the futon now. Lost to the easy, guilt-less act of pleasuring himself. 

Something aches at the base of his spine. Goro groans. He knows what that is. It’s fairly new. It’s only started happening ever since he and Shido began screwing around. When he touches himself like this, sometimes, he wants…

There’s a twist of longing somewhere in the deep parts of him. He thinks about reaching back, behind…to that place where Shido usually is when Goro is this close to cumming…

“Sh…mm.” 

He almost says it, but doesn’t. 

Fuck Shido. That sick fucking bastard. He said he’d join him tonight, didn’t he? And where is he? Nowhere to be found! That’s just like him…

Even though Shido did say tomorrow morning would be more likely…

But Goro chooses not to think about that. Instead, he snatches his fingers away from his yearning hole and puts both hands on his cock. Like this, it doesn’t take long before he cums. 

He catches his release in his hands and stumbles to the toilet sink to clean them. He’s really tired now. That orgasm was good, he really needed some alone time. Hasn’t had it in a while. 

If there’s a sorely unsatisfied part of him that nestles in his gut—and there is—Goro doesn’t acknowledge it. He lays down on the futon, naked, and goes right to sleep.

_____________________________

The sound of footsteps and a muffled shower wake Goro up the next morning. He opens his eyes groggily—he’d slept like the dead—and glances around the suite. He spots Shido’s shoes and familiar suit jacket by the door. So he doesn’t need to guess who it is that’s arrived early this morning. 

But why would Shido take a shower when there’s an onsen right outside?

Waving away these questions—who the hell knows why Shido does the things he does—Goro lays back down. He wraps his naked body in the blankets and snoozes for a bit longer. Languishing with his eyes closed. He can hear birds outside the window. Somewhere there’s a shishi-odoshi rocking gently, rhythmically. Goro could be soothed back to sleep like this…

“You up?” 

Shido’s gravelly words rouse Goro from his rest. His eyes open on their own. “Mmm,” he responds. 

He doesn’t have to pretend to be the dutiful subordinate here. There’s no one watching them. No one just an open door away from discovering something they shouldn’t…it’s just them.

Just the two of them. Goro doesn’t have to bow himself out of the room here. 

And he won’t.

“Heh.” Shido doesn’t comment on Goro’s response. He sits on the futon and says, “Keep sleeping if you want. I have a few phone calls I need to make.” 

Irritation jostles Goro fully awake. Phone calls? Really? He’d thought it was supposed to be just the two of them…

…Not that Shido ever said anything like that. It was just Goro thinking about this place as a couple’s resort. About the politician who was recently in the newspapers because he had taken his mistress to a vacation inn and paid for it with government money…

Goro was the only one making those connections. Shido’s head was still on work. 

So then why the hell was Goro even there? 

He sits up. Not bothering to cover up his naked chest as the blankets fall away. “I’m awake,” he announces. He ruffles his hair, stretching. Aware that his lanky body will likely catch his father’s eye. Especially on a day like this.

He’s not disappointed. A glance in Shido’s direction shows that he has his father’s full attention. Predatory eyes land on him. Drinking in the sight with gusto.

Shido was traveling late into the night. He’s probably horny, since he most likely didn’t get the chance to masturbate at any point before he arrived. Unlike Goro. Whatever Shido’s intentions are for bringing him here, there’s no denying the obvious implication that they could be having sex right now. 

But actually…Actually no. Goro doesn’t think so. 

He doesn’t want to have sex right now. 

He wants Shido to watch him a little longer. 

Why? Well, the answer is easy! Shido is hard up for a good fuck today. But Goro holds all the power (to an extent anyway, before Shido’s control breaks and then that’ll be the end of this charade). If Goro’s the one in charge then…he wants Shido to suffer. 

A sick pleasure slides down his throat. Nestles in his chest. Shido suffering as he looks and aches for Goro’s body, just out of reach. Oh, he likes the idea of that! A lot. For now he’s content to play with fire. See how far he can push Shido. As an experiment.

Goro rolls his shoulders. Yawning under one hand, leaning his head back to show off his neck as he does it. Really hamming it up. He fights back the smirk that threatens to break his composure, feeling Shido’s gaze lingering on his throat. 

You want this throat around your cock, don’t you, Shido? Goro thinks. Well too bad! 

He wraps the yukata around himself and stands, only bothering to close it once he’s on his feet. If Shido got a peak of something, all the better. A little taste like that wasn’t enough to satisfy such a man. 

“I think I’ll take a shower, too,” Goro announces. Not strictly because there’s still some of his own cum on his stomach from last night. He also wants to play a game. 

“Do as you like,” Shido answers. He’s wearing a smug grin. As if he’s won. “Feel free to enjoy the facilities as much as you want.” 

That’s…uncharacteristically gregarious of Shido. Goro almost frowns, but he doesn’t want to give away any of what he’s feeling. He won’t give anything away on this trip. He’ll be a blank, solid wall. Like the slate path leading down to the onsen. His heart will be a mystery. 

Because if it’s not…well. Better not to think about a scenario like that.

“Thank you,” he says nonchalantly. Pretending not to notice Shido’s weirdness. “I think I will!” 

He saunters into the shower. Moaning when the hot water hits his body. Not like porn star moaning—that would be too far and Shido would catch on to his game. Just soft, quickly stifled yelps of joy. He’s certain Shido hears him. 

He lathers up his legs. Taking time to stretch out under the water. His ass is practically pressed up against the glass. If Shido wants a look now is the time!

He sticks his head out of the water’s spray and listens—has Shido taken the opportunity to peep? 

“No, no. That’s not the conclusion we came to in the last meeting.” Shido’s voice comes from the sitting room. 

…Oh. He’s taken a call. For work. 

Right. Of course. 

Huffing, very annoyed, Goro quickly finishes up his shower. He dries himself off with the door open. Standing literally naked, staring at Shido from inside the washroom. 

Shido has his back turned, though. He’s barking into his cell phone, gesturing in the empty air as he elucidates instructions. He doesn’t seem to be paying Goro any mind. 

Fucking Shido...

Goro narrows his eyes. 

He leaves his underwear off. Decides not to wear any for the rest of the day. When he leaves the washroom, he’s wearing only the yukata. Nothing else. 

He stands at Shido’s back waiting for the call to be finished. It’s taking a long time. Goro can feel the crisp morning sun turning into a mid-morning heat. But Shido is still on the phone. 

This fucking guy….fuck this. 

“I’m going to check out the spa. And the games room. Maybe check out the gift shop, too,” Goro declares. Loudly. 

Shido waves a hand at him. A signal for him to be quieter.

What a dick. 

Enraged, Goro puts on his paper sandals and goes for a walk. He walks around the grounds in two full rotations—it’s a fairly big inn and their zen garden is decently sized as well. The beauty of the nature calms Goro. The oxygen is so clean, a pure hit of clarity right to his brain. He relaxes more and more with each passing breath. 

Is the air in Tokyo really that bad, Goro wonders, for the countryside to have this kind of effect on him? That can’t be healthy…

Either way, Goro is enjoying this ryokan. He finds a game room with a few old fashioned games that went out of style a few years ago. And a ping pong table. He plays few rounds of ping pong with an older man, a guy who’s probably in his early seventies. The guy is a pretty good player! Goro flatters him and the man politely flatters him back. 

He gets along well with old people. Akechi Goro knows how to be respectful. Old people appreciate that. 

Even if there is still one old person who…

Anyway.

By the time they finish playing, it’s already past lunchtime. Goro wanders into the dining hall thinking he’ll order something for himself. There are several tables partitioned by long folding screens for privacy. You can still pass by and see people if you risk a glance in between the screens.

He’s surprised to see Shido sitting at one of the tables. Alone. Eating a bowl of ramen. His phone is dark on the table next to him. Silent. Shido sits there—wearing a yukata very similar to the one Goro has on—and eats. 

He looks…

Goro is taken aback.

He looks normal. Goro almost didn’t recognize him. For that brief moment when he first laid eyes on him, Shido could have been anyone. A random guest in a random ryokan just outside Kyoto. A middle-aged man enjoying some ramen. A human. 

…The Shido Goro knows in Tokyo is not human. Everyone knows that. Tokyo’s Shido is a god. An omnipotent ruler. Goro has to think hard to remember if he’s ever seen Shido eat anything in front of him before now. He can’t think of a time. He assumed Shido just absorbed energy from the clouds he stood upon. Or something.

Goro stops dead in his path. There’s a strange, heavy feeling in his chest. He doesn’t know what to call it, but it’s a little…scary. It reminds him of a time. A time he thought he’d to put rest inside his memory. An old want. An echo of a past longing that Goro has never taken the time to address…

By now, Shido has spotted him. He waves him over. Beckoning him with one hand.

The want inside Goro lurches. He wants to…he wants to just…

With a numb brain, Goro shuffles over to his table. Sitting on the floor like this, Shido is several heads taller than him. That man has a long middle section, but Goro is all legs. So their height difference is starker when they sit down on the same level. He has to look up at Shido when they’re this close, and when he does…

He sees Shido’s eyes staring lower. Goro doesn’t need to follow their gaze to know where he’s looking. The yukata he’s wearing got loose while he was playing ping pong and now there’s a gap in the front. Shido is blatantly staring right down at the gap. Admiring the sight of Goro’s naked chest. The yukata is open all the way to Goro’s shoulders (it’s more embarrassing than he realized!). Shido has a nice view of Goro’s nipples too. He can feel them hardening under Shido’s gaze…as if Shido’s eyes are making them perk up. 

They are. Shido’s eyes on his body are getting him hard. His nipples. Ripening, hardening. Longing to be seen. And down below…

Goro shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Clasping his thighs together tightly. Trying not to let Shido see _that_ part of him.

He touches his forehead deliriously. What’s wrong with him today? His head feels fuzzy. He thought it was all the clean oxygen, but this is…getting hard just from Shido ogling him? Shido is such a perv! Staring at his nipples through the open gap of his paper thin yukata! 

That should be a win for Goro! Shido’s control is weakening! He’s finally starting to take notice of Goro for the first time all day!

…But why do those eyes make Goro want to dip down under this table? To reach into the folds of Shido’s yukata and search for that proud, heavy dick? The dick Goro has gotten to know well. The only dick that can satisfy him anymore—the only thing that can soothe the aches inside of him. That cavernous maw in his core that needs this man to…

He wants to lay his head in Shido’s lap while he sucks him off. He wants Shido to pet his head while he deep throats him. He wants Shido to thrust into his mouth, forcing his jaw to open as wide as he possibly can. Even wider. Shido’s cock is ruinously large and Goro had a tough time taking it in the beginning. Now he knows just what it does to him…he’s grown to like it.

They’re sitting at an intimately sized horigotatsu; there’s a recess underneath the table where you can put your legs. Goro thinks the space is perfect for him to fit nicely…

Shido slurps up the rest of his noodles in several quick bites. Goro stares. He’s never personally related to noodles before. Shido drinks the remaining soup in his bowl by throwing his head back with a hearty appetite. Goro imagines that’s the same way Shido looks at him. Hungry. Partaking in Goro’s body like it’s a treasure. Plundering it. A meal and a bounty, all at once.

Goro’s hands are shaking. He doesn’t know what the hell’s wrong with him, but he wants to go back to the room now. He wants to lay on the futon and spread his legs wide open. He wants Shido’s tongue on his asshole—that meaty, domineering tongue spearing him straight through. Licking the intimate parts of Goro that he’s never shared with anyone in that way before. Shido’s tongue in his ass makes him go wild—

Shido smirks at him. Pushes his glasses up. Ogles him a little bit more. He can probably see what’s happening to Goro. How this place—its calm, clean atmosphere, the comfy futon, and the rich air—have made Goro so horny. 

He seems pleased. He takes a swig of beer and breathes out noisily in contentment. 

Goro wants to curl up next to him. He wants to feel Shido’s arm around him. He wants to lay his head on Shido’s chest. He wants Shido to hold him like a father would to their son (that old wound! That hole Goro can never fill!), and then he wants Shido to grab him by the hair and force his thick cock inside of him—

“You’re looking well-rested,” Shido comments, leaning closer to him. 

Goro nods. He can smell Shido’s clean body. The woody smell of the ryokan’s soap fits him perfectly. “I had a good sleep on the futon,” he explains. 

“Good.” 

Shido puts his hand on Goro’s arm. 

Well. So much for being a blank slate wall! That touch makes Goro want to melt. 

He’s fucked. He’s so fucked! Goro watches all the control he thought he had slip away. Like this, he doesn’t know what might come out of him next…

Then, Shido’s hand dips lower. Underneath the table. Into the dip in the floor below. Goro feels it on his knee. 

He gasps. He can feel exactly where Shido is touching him. Shido is parting the flimsy folds of Goro’s yukata, sneaking his hand higher up on Goro’s bare thigh. Slowly. Measured. It’s torture—because Goro’s skin helplessly responds. He breaks out in goosebumps and his cock hardens even more. It’s completely visible now if someone were to duck their head under the table and look…and Shido’s hand is heading that way. 

Goro remembers that he chose not to wear underwear. When Shido pushed open his yukata, he made a perfect space for Goro’s cock to spring right out. 

So it does.

Goro shivers. The air of the dining hall is cold. He can hear people eating nearby, some distant voices. He can’t see anyone though because of the screens. All he can see is Shido. This emperor among men who, framed by the ryokan, looks like a regular dad.

Goro shudders and whimpers into the space between them. Shido’s hand massages the milky skin on his inner thigh. So dangerously close to his cock now. He’s _so_ turned on! If Shido reached out with his fingers, he would touch Goro’s bare need right there in the restaurant and Goro isn’t sure he’ll be able to stop himself from cumming—

Words form in the back of his mouth. He wants to say them. They’re there. They’ve always been there, whether Goro chose to acknowledge them or not. He doesn’t know why but this ryokan has brought them out. Those words he tried to keep hidden. They’re _right_ there, waiting to be spoken—

“I…” Goro begins. Eyes fluttering as he feels Shido hand caress the crevice where his thigh meets his groin. Already touching pubic hair. “I want you to…touch—”

A piercing vibration cuts through the atmosphere. Their table is shaking. 

It’s Shido’s phone. 

Sighing, Shido answers it with one hand. “Yes? What is it?” 

He doesn’t take his hand away from Goro’s thigh. In fact, he rubs his thumb into the skin even more. Creating friction in a place that Goro doesn’t need friction—he needs it on his cock—

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Shido grumbles. Speaking lowly into his phone. “We’re not running that ad anymore. Go find the other one we spoke about in the meeting. The one Hitsugawa made.” 

Goro glances over at Shido. Shido is not looking at him anymore. He’s staring off into the distance. He’s not focused as he massages Goro’s bare leg. He’s thinking about work. About the world he has to run. About Tokyo, the lives they both lead outside of here.

It pisses Goro off. 

Saying nothing, he suddenly slaps Shido’s hand away. His cock has flagged and his balls hurt. He wraps his yukata tightly around himself, covering everything up, and storms out of the dining hall. He doesn’t even spare a glance back in Shido’s direction. 

He’s not hurt that Shido doesn’t try to stop him. He’s not. 

He marches straight to the onsen. With shaking hands, he fills a water basin with cold water. In the wash-off area, he dumps the freezing water all over himself. It sends an unwelcome shock to his system. Several minutes pass before Goro is able to get his breath back. He gasps and shudders for a while. He’s completely soft now. 

And annoyed. So annoyed. 

Why did Shido bring him here? Why? What does Shido want Goro to do? How does he want him to react? The only thing Goro wants is—

No, no. 

He doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want anything. What Goro wants is some peace and quiet. 

Pulling back the reins on his buck wild emotions, Goro eases himself into the hot water of the onsen. It’s an open air bath. So he can breathe easy. That relaxing air. He takes several deep breaths. Trying to center himself. To focus on nothing, to rid himself of all the wants that have been fighting for dominance inside of him all day. 

Goro doesn’t want to need anything from Shido. He knows better than to need anything from anyone. He knows that Shido doesn’t need him. That Shido could have another fuck buddy with a wave of his hand. He knows that Shido will eventually discard him. And Goro will be there to destroy him when he does. 

So he shouldn’t want him.

But…even so…

Goro opens his eyes and stares into the murky mineral water. He can’t see anything in there, not even his own face. Just a smudge. A facsimile of his own reflection. 

Goro doesn’t want to see himself. He’s ashamed of himself. Ashamed of the things that Shido brings out in him. He doesn’t want it to be this difficult to be around his father. But…it is. 

It’s hard when Shido doesn’t want him. When that becomes so obvious that Goro has no choice but to face it. To face the reality that he is growing more and more dependent on Shido without ever meaning to. That he thinks about Shido all the time. That he wants him—his hot, hard body—all the fucking time. That he wants him in other ways too. He wants the man inside of Shido. The father buried underneath the shell of the emperor god.

It’s not easy. 

Being here, away from it all, makes that obvious. It’s not easy to live the way he has been living. 

He closes his eyes again.

… 

“Rinse off.” 

Goro is startled by a voice right next to his ear. He tries to scramble away, but a pair of strong hands grabs his shoulders. 

It’s dark. Has it suddenly become night? How long has Goro been in the onsen?! 

Shido is standing right behind him. Fully dressed in his yukata. Holding Goro in place with his hands. 

“Wha….hm.” Goro swallows and clears his throat, collecting himself. “What time is it?” 

“It’s just after 6:00,” Shido answers. “Took me a while to find you after I finished my phone call. Didn’t think you’d be in the water for this long.” 

Goro looks at his fingers. They’ve gone pruny. He must have fallen asleep. Was he so relaxed (and upset) that he just passed out right there? 

Strange. He runs a hand through his hair. 

“You need to rinse,” Shido reiterates. “Come on, hurry up.” 

Shido rushes Goro through the rest. He yanks him out of the bath, drags him over to the drying area, and towels him down with both hands. Goro is still out of it from his impromptu nap. His face feels flushed. Shido’s hands on his body are too powerful—he nearly falls flat on his face when Shido towels him with a little force. 

“Put this on,” Shido commands, shuffling Goro into a fresh yukata.

Before he even knows what is happening, Goro’s being led by the shoulders back to their room. He hears a rhythmic clacking sound. Confused, he glances down. Realizing Shido is wearing geta. 

The sight brings a smile to Goro’s face. The geta fit Shido so well! Who would have thought! This man is a natural in traditional clothes, too. 

When they finally get to the suite, Shido toes off his geta and throws Goro on the futon. It’s freshly laundered again. 

His yukata comes undone as he’s tossed. Now it’s wide open. Goro lands flat on his back and shakily turns around. He stares up at Shido as that man bears down on him menacingly from above. Staring at everything there is to see. 

Being naked in front of his father doesn’t feel weird to Goro anymore. It feels normal. _Right_. Goro breathes a sigh of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

“You kept me waiting a long time,” Shido drawls. He steps out of his own yukata—and, sure enough, he’s naked underneath too. It seems both of them chose to go full commando that day. 

Because of course they did. 

Why is Goro grinning like an idiot? 

“You kept me waiting, too,” Goro argues. He slips the yukata off his shoulders. Now he’s as bare as the day he was born. “Ever since last night…”

Shido gets down on his knees. He opens Goro’s legs with no resistance whatsoever. Spread eagled, laying on his back, Goro finds himself fully hard again. Lit up like a stick of dynamite, just like that. Set to explode any minute now. 

Limbs splayed, vibrating with the need to be touched, Goro reaches for Shido. Finally, _finally,_ Shido gives in to him. He lays his body down in Goro’s arms. The world around them settles. They kiss deeply, mouths wide open, letting each other have everything. For once, it feels like there are no barriers. 

They have time. They’re both naked. They’re away from the rest of the world. The shishi-odoshi rocks in the distance and the crickets chirp faintly. Shido kisses Goro hard, saliva running down their chins. 

It’s perfect. 

“Hmm…” Shido muses as he pulls away. He kisses his way down Goro’s body. Lavishing each part of Goro with sweet attention. His neck, his chest, his shoulders, the underside of his chin. “Last night? You weren’t waiting for me were you?” 

Goro shakes his head. “No. I wasn’t.” 

Shido’s eyes sharpen. They fix Goro with a stare. Freezing them both in place. “Oh? Is that true?” 

Like this, with his bare body itching for his father’s attention, Goro is unable to hide. It’s not like how they do it in Tokyo, quick and fast, with almost no preamble. This is different. It’s…intimate. Shido is kissing him and they’re lying on a futon and everything feels…normal. In Tokyo, their sex has a twist of ugliness and wrongness running through it. Because Shido is usually too quick and rough with him. Sometimes it feels like Goro should be getting taken advantage of—even if he’s not. Even if he loves every second.

But right now it’s not like that. Shido is letting Goro hold him. Their bodies are pressed flush against each other like lovers. Framed by the immovable, finely aged ryokan, Shido doesn’t seem like the prime minister he was born to be. He seems like a man. Just a man.

It feels safer to love a man than a god, Goro reasons. Which is why his body and his mind are surrendering right now. 

“Are you being honest with me?” Shido asks again. He wraps a hand around Goro’s cock—possessive. Making his son’s whole body twitch. 

“Ah!” Goro cries, bending his body backward to get more of Shido’s hand. It’s feels so good! He wants more…

“You know,” Shido muses, bending down to whisper in Goro’s ear. Giving him a view of his rippled, well-toned back. It’s a gorgeous sight and it makes Goro’s mouth water. “They say the minerals in the onsen here have a special property. They clear the mind and help people work through their problems. It’s a theory that’s been supported by many well-known names. People come here to clear their heads, discover their heart’s true feelings. Scientists have studied the effect and they say there’s some accuracy to the claims.” 

Shido smirks. Faintly amused. “Or at least, that’s what it says in the brochure.” He kisses Goro again, smiling into it. “How about it, Akechi-kun? You feeling any more truthful right now?” 

Fuck. 

Goro sighs. Shido’s hand on his cock isn’t giving him any room to breathe. He can barely think around that sturdy hand that’s decidedly _not_ stroking him!

“Let’s see.” Shido sits up. Never letting go of Goro’s cock. “Let me ask you something. No lying now. I will know.” 

Goro doesn’t like the sound of this. 

Shido grins down at him. “Did you masturbate last night when you had some time to yourself?” 

…Goddamn Shido. 

Goro closes his lips tight. Not trusting himself. What is he going to say? Admit to the future prime minister that he was masturbating? Or lie, even though Shido said he’d know…? 

Shido bounces his eyebrows. “Nothing to say?” he asks, very amused. “I see. Well, let me be the judge, then.” He grabs Goro’s right hand. “Which hand do you masturbate with, Akechi-kun? This one?” Like the salivating pervert he is, Shido presses Goro’s hand to his face. He inhales deeply, trying to smell the cum off his skin (even though Goro has washed more than three times since then). Then he licks between the crevices on Goro’s fingers. 

That tongue sends jolts of ecstasy rippling through Goro. He’s a live wire. Sparking uncontrollably. Cock jerking in Shido’s hand. Trapped, helpless. Desperate. 

“Hmm…” Shido says pensively. “What about the left?” He takes Goro’s left hand and gives it the same treatment. 

By now, Goro is a mess. His hips leap off the bed as he tries to rock his cock against Shido’s hand. Dying for some relief! But still, Shido holds onto him tight. Not giving him an inch. 

“I wonder, Akechi-kun…” Shido leans back down to whisper in his ear. “Did you touch yourself with both hands?” 

Don’t say anything! Goro screams inside his mind. Don’t! Honestly, Goro doesn’t know what will happen if opens his mouth right now. More words will come pouring forth. He curls his lips inward and tries not to make a sound.

“Ah, you did, didn’t you?” Shido nods. “You lewd, horny little boy. One hand wasn’t enough so you had to use two, hmm? Who taught you how to do that? Tell me right now.” 

Goro’s face is hot. His heart is beating so fast he thinks he’s about to die. Shido’s words are swirling around his head, making him lose control of his own thoughts. No one taught Goro to masturbate like that. He learned it from watching porn. Because he once upon a time he was a fourteen year old with internet access. But Shido doesn’t want to know that! He’s supposed to be Shido’s assassin—his ruthless, long forgotten son who’s returned to prove himself worthy! Shido doesn’t want to know about Goro’s porn habits or exactly how he masturbates—

Except Shido clearly _does_ want to know.

“Still nothing to say? Have I guessed wrong?” Shido reaches underneath and grabs a fistful of Goro’s ass. “Let me try again. Was it here? This greedy hole? Did you finger yourself last night, Akechi-kun? Pretending your fingers were my cock?” 

“—No!” Goro finally breaks. He has to. “I didn’t finger myself!” 

Shido nods. “Okay, okay.” His hand creeps towards Goro’s entrance. Slipping between his cheeks with ease. “But did you want to?” 

When he feels Shido’s finger pressing down on his horribly denied hole, Goro can’t hold anything back. He wants Shido inside of him so badly…

“Yes!” he cries at last. “I didn’t finger myself, but…I wanted to. I really did! I thought about it but then—”

Shido’s eyes are wide and careless. Full of lust. “Then what? What stopped you?” 

“Because…” Goro’s mind has fully broken. The words that slip out of his mouth are degenerate and nothing like him.

“Because nothing compares to Papa’s cock.” 

Suddenly Shido is stroking him and kissing him. Wild, destroying Goro with his hands and his lips and his tongue. 

There, that’s it. Honesty. Honesty? Shido wanted honesty, right? He wants Goro to be honest? Honest?! 

Here’s his fucking honesty. 

Goro shouts. “Ah, God! Please! Fuck me, Papa! I can’t wait anymore!” 

“Quiet!” Shido shouts. Grabbing his own dick. As if he’s trying to stave off his own orgasm. Goro has never talked to him like this during sex before and clearly…it’s having an affect. “You can and you will!” 

Shido leans back on his knees. He shoves one of Goro’s fingers into his own mouth. Forcing him to suck on his own finger. Goro does it, only because his brain can’t work around doing anything else. 

“Finger yourself for me,” Shido commands. “Finger yourself like you imagined doing last night. Show me exactly how my slutty little boy likes to play with himself.” 

There’s no way Goro can refuse when Shido talks to him like that. His…boy?

Am I…your boy, Papa? Goro thinks. His eyes are drenched in stars and hearts. Is he? …He wants to be! That’s what he’s always wanted! 

Their honesty has gone to the point of no return. It’s overbearing. Beating down on them both like an oppressive rain. And it’s so wonderful. 

When his finger is wet, Goro shoves it inside himself. He doesn’t think about putting on a show (even though Papa is watching!) because he really wouldn’t know how even if he wanted to. All he can think about is getting some action in that place that’s been yearning nonstop ever since he saw Shido in the dining hall earlier that day. His body can’t shake the image of Shido with his guard down. Alone. Just for him.

_Just for him._

“Mmm, mmm!” Goro fingers himself in a crazed frenzy. “Mmm—ah! Papa! You’re fucking me…so…good!” His own insides are soft and warm. Wet. Squeezing his fingers like they don’t know any better. _Wanting_.

Shido is on his knees. Jerking himself as he watches Goro. “That’s right…” His throat muscles clench as he talks. “You’ve been wanting my cock all day haven’t you?” 

“Yes, Papa!” Goro tries to get his fingers as deep as he can. “All day! I wanted you to fuck me all day! I was waiting!” Now he’s talking in a high voice. Like a little kid. “Papa is so mean…making me wait…” 

Shido strokes himself faster. “Your damn right,” he pants. “I’ll make you wait. I’ll make you wait until I’m good and ready to fuck you. Even if you’re crawling on your knees and begging me. I won’t give you anything until I’m…ready…” 

He’s getting himself off. Getting them both off. It’s working. 

Goro whines. “No fair! Don’t make me wait anymore! I’ve done everything you asked!” 

Shido grunts. Stops stroking himself. Pulls Goro’s hand out of his ass and pins him to the ground. Moaning, Goro wraps his legs around his father. Trying to lock him in place. 

“Have you?” Shido snarls. “Have you done everything I asked?” 

“Yes!” Goro’s eyes are filling with tears. He’s so lost. Completely gone. “Everything! What else do you want?” 

“Hmph.” Shido pushes Goro’s hip, lining his cock up to his hole. Getting into position. “I never want you to lie to me again.” 

With that, he shoves his cock all the way into Goro. Right to the hilt. So deep inside that his balls slap against Goro’s ass when they’re connected. Goro screams and soaks himself with cum. Climaxing hard. Flowing like a river. Shido fucks him right through it. Raw. Without mercy. At a punishing angle, paying no heed to his son’s sensitive, climaxed body. Enough to drive a stable man fully insane. Goro has no hope! 

His head rolls backwards on his neck. His jaw drops. The only sounds he makes are inhuman moans and vague grunts. He can’t form words, he forgot how. Shido is giving him everything. Every inch of that delicious cock that Goro has become addicted to. Riding him just as hard as Goro’s been dreaming about…sparing nothing. 

“You like that?” Shido rumbles. Breathless as he fucks him. “Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you.”

“I…I…” Goro is warbling. Trying so hard to remember how to speak. “I….l-love it…Papa…” 

“Again. Say it again.” 

“I…love it! I love it! I love it so much!” 

Shido’s glasses are slipping down his face with how much he’s sweating. Their bodies make a slick sound as they writhe together. “Keep going!” 

“Papa’s cock…is the best! The best the best the best…I can’t…get enough…!” Goro’s eyes are so far back only the whites are showing. “Please, fuck me more! I want it! I’ve always wanted it—”

Shido releases with a harsh grunt. Filling Goro up to the brim. Goro cums again, but he’s already dry. It barely matters. There’s so much wetness surrounding them it’s impossible to tell whose is whose. They’ve drenched each other. Rinsed off all the lies and soaked themselves in nothing but hot, sticky honesty. 

They wallow in it. 

“I…” Shido starts to say, after a short break. “I should be honest, too. I brought you here because I wanted to have a weekend with you, Goro.” He runs a cum-soaked hand through Goro’s messy hair. Not caring that he only makes more of a mess. “I wanted you to enjoy the ryokan.” 

He leans forward and kisses Goro’s cheek. It’s soft. If only for a fleeting second. “And I wanted to enjoy you.” 

Days, weeks, months, and years later, Goro will never be sure if he imagined that moment. The whole night—and the day the follows it—felt like a fever dream. Were the onsen’s minerals really that strong? Was Shido effected by it, too? Or was it a moment that had been waiting to happen? An endpoint in a series of possible outcomes, all leading to just one place: Here. That night. That fuck. Shido’s tenderness. Goro’s honesty. 

Back in Tokyo, the truth is as elusive as ever. 

But no matter what, they will always have the ryokan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, you know who you are <3


End file.
